


What a Ride

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, thigh riding, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Come on, baby," Richie said, placing his hand on Eddie's chest before he remembered that was the entire reason he was stopping him. "We shouldn't get all worked up if we can't do anything.""Ihavebeen worked up," Eddie whined. "I've been so worked up and the universe won't let me get off and it's literally driving me crazy. The least you can do is let me kiss you."





	What a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this would be set when they're probably early 20's-ish if they had gotten together after the events in the first movie

Honestly, if Richie didn't fuck him soon, Eddie was going to kick him out of their apartment. No, that was probably too harsh. He _was_ only being careful and taking care of Eddie. The doctor _had_ said that he shouldn't do anything too rough for five or six weeks, but she _had_ said he could do light cardio by week three. Sex was light cardio, right? If Richie did all the work, it wouldn't be so bad.

There was no convincing him, though. Any time Eddie got horny and sought out his boyfriend, he was turned down. Politely, of course, because Richie had to go and be so damn supportive.

And, of course, because they lived together, it was difficult for Eddie to quickly jerk one out. He'd wait until Richie was invested in a game or was at class, but it was like the universe knew and would fuck things up. Richie would die in his game and decide to take a nap. Richie's professor would let class out early and he would come home to surprise his boyfriend. And then he wouldn't exactly _stop_ him from masturbating, but that disappointed face got Eddie every time.

He hadn't come in a month. It was driving him crazy.

It was Friday night and they were watching a movie, and of course Eddie still loved those type of intimate moments with his boyfriend, but it was hard to appreciate it when he was so horny he couldn't concentrate. The hero had just met up with the love interest and Richie had taken the opportunity to throw his arm around Eddie's shoulders, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He picked Richie's arm up and maneuvered himself so he was sitting on his lap. Well, sort of. He had moved so fast and without much thought, so it was a little haphazard, but it was good enough. He leaned in for a kiss, which Richie eagerly returned.

That is until Eddie tried to deepen it.

"Come on, baby," Richie said, placing his hand on Eddie's chest before he remembered that was the entire reason he was stopping him. "We shouldn't get all worked up if we can't do anything."

"I _have_ been worked up," Eddie whined. "I've been so worked up and the universe won't let me get off and it's literally driving me crazy. The least you can do is let me kiss you."

"So that you get even _more_ worked up and give yourself blue balls?"

Eddie crossed his arms.

"This isn't what I signed up for when I started transitioning."

"Welcome to being a man," Richie said with a laugh. "Okay. We can make out for a little bit, but that's it."

Eddie leaned back in immediately and locked lips with Richie. He made the kiss as dirty as possible, his fingers threading through Richie's unruly hair as he pulled him as close to him as he could. Before he knew it, his hips were moving in little circles. He wanted to scream in frustration. Like, sorry hips. You're getting far too ahead of yourself. But just as he was about to stop, a spark of pleasure went through him.

_Oh._

His cock was getting a little bit of friction from it, but it was enough. And Richie didn't seem to have caught on to what he was doing, so Eddie continued swiveling his hips slightly as he continued kissing Richie. He moaned softly and Richie pulled back so he could place a trail of kisses down Eddie's neck.

"Alright, baby. I think we should stop for now."

"Richie, come on. A little bit longer?" Eddie asked. He was still moving his hips, and now that they weren't' kissing, Richie definitely noticed.

"You sneaky little devil," he muttered, but he didn't seem that upset. "Were you seriously going to get yourself off on my thigh?"

"Not my fault. You won't let me get off on your cock."

Richie groaned and grabbed Eddie's hips. It didn't seem as if he was trying to stop Eddie, however. In fact, he pulled him forward.

"Alright then, baby. You don't seem to be in pain, so I guess this should be alright."

"Oh, thank you God," Eddie breathed out. He let his head fall to Richie's shoulder as he started moving faster. "I told you I was okay."

"You know I just wanna keep you safe?" Richie asked.

God, Eddie was so lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend, but he couldn't really care about that at the moment. He was practically humping Richie's thigh at that point. He could feel his briefs had started to stick to him, he was so wet, and all he could think about was coming. He turned his head so he could kiss Richie again, although it was more like they were breathing into each other's mouths. Eddie could feel how hard Richie was against his leg, and he wanted to reach down and get him off too, but his thoughts were so clouded by lust. All he could focus on was his own release, his hips somehow moving even faster, moaning loudly as he felt his orgasm finally approaching.

"That's it, baby," Richie said. "Let it go. Let it all go."

Richie's hands helping Eddie through his orgasm since, as soon as he started coming, Eddie pretty much became useless. He collapsed against Richie as he was coming down, and Richie ran his hands up and down his back as he whispered praise into his hair.

"You did so good, baby. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little winded."

"But your chest doesn't hurt?"

"I told you it's fine," Eddie said with a stern look.

"Hell yeah it's fine," Richie retorted with a smug look.

Eddie swatted at him.

"See if I get you off now."

"I don't mind," Richie said as he pushed his hips up, cock brushing against Eddie's leg. "I can take care of myself."


End file.
